1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device and a manufacturing method of the organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL display device”) using a self-luminous body called an organic light emitting diode is put into practical use. Since the self-luminous body is used, as compared with a related art liquid crystal display device, the organic EL display device is superior in visibility and response speed, and further, since an auxiliary illuminating device such as a backlight is not required, further thinning is possible.
International Publication No. WO 01/08128A discloses an electro-optical device in which a conductive member passing through one of two substrates of a liquid crystal panel is used, and the two substrates are electrically connected. JP 2010-008677 A discloses a configuration in which a terminal electrode is formed in an opening formed on a first substrate and overlapping an active driving element formed on the first substrate, and the terminal electrode is electrically connected to a terminal of a wiring board.